First Meeting
by Eechi
Summary: Tsume always felt distant from the other wolves. But what will he do when confronted with a new female, one who's different? TsumexMy OC


**Author's Note: Bonjour! My first story, so exciting. Please be kind to it... ;.; -bow, bow-**

**Alright, I don't own Tsume or any other Wolf's Rain characters... But I can pretend in my mind that they're mine.**

**Saia is my OC. Yes, I have seen Blood+, & I'm not trying to steal _Saya's _name. So, thank you, & enjoy.

* * *

**

"Tell me again, why the hell are we following Hige? I can't even smell Cheza's scent anymore," Tsume complained.

"Because," replied Kiba. "He said he smelled one of us, and nothing any of us said could stop him." Tsume snorted, annoyed at Kiba's calm mask.

"Yeah, well --"

"Ha! Here!" Hige shouted, stopping suddenly. "The scent is really strong here."

They had stopped at the top of a path leading into some woods. Farther along the path they could see it split left and right; going straight led to a large clearing. The roof of a house could just barely be seen through the trees.

The scent of cinnamon was strong in the air, as the source emerged from the trees on the left. It was a girl, her raven hair contrasting her pale skin perfectly. She was holding a dog on a leash in her hand; but no, then there was a wolf holding the leash in its mouth… Then the girl was back, now staring at them in surprise. Her dog caught the scent of the wolves and whirled around, snapping and straining to get at them.

"Well, what do you know. Hige was right," Blue announced, wrapping an arm around his neck gently.

"Does anyone else think it's not a coincidence that he led us to a female?" Toboe wondered. Hige blushed as Kiba said, "Careful. We don't know if there's anyone else around, friend or not."

Tsume said nothing, keeping his opinion to himself. Then, he suddenly started walking towards the girl and her dog, ignoring his companions' objections.

"Tsume, stop!" commanded Kiba. Tsume grunted and kept walking. He had never really listened to Kiba before, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

The girl had calmed her dog as Tsume approached them, and turned to face him expectantly. For a few moments of silence, Tsume simply stared into her gray-green eyes. Then she spoke.

"My name is Saia," she said. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, yet strong. She seemed genuinely curious, not guarded at all. "We've come to get you," Tsume answered. "My name is Tsume. Come with us."

As they had exchanged introductions, the others had approached. Hige had that look on his face that he always got whenever he saw a pretty girl. Even Toboe was blushing a little, noted Tsume with surprise.

"So, your name is Saia, huh? You sure are beautiful…!" Hige stated bluntly, earning him a light slap on the head from Blue. Tsume gave him a look of disgust and said, "You can stop drooling anytime, you know." Saia gave a small laugh, relaxing fully.

"You don't live here alone, do you?" asked Toboe, concerned. "No, I live with a couple of humans who adopted me when I was young. They've been very kind to me, and even their dog accepted me after a while," Saia said with a slight smile, petting the dogs head.

"You can't stay with them forever, you know," Kiba said calmly.

"And… You wanted me to come with you on your search for Paradise, am I right?" she answered, just as calm.

Kiba gave a small smile. "Yes… But also because I don't think anyone else is going to leave you behind."

Saia laughed, louder now, then sighed. "I'll have to go back and at least leave the old couple a note. _If_ I decide to go, that is," she added.

Kiba nodded. "All right. We'll wait until nightfall for you." Saia nodded as well and continued on her walk, pausing only to glance at Tsume.

He felt a sense of loss as he walked away from her. He didn't really want to leave Saia, not even for a second. Her cinnamon scent was already as familiar to him as his own reflection. He couldn't help looking back at her retreating figure and wishing that he was pacing there beside her.

* * *

Saia was interrupted during her afternoon run by a dark gray shape materializing beside her on the path. She slowed to a walk, multi-colored fur rippling over her muscles. Tsume appeared beside her and kept pace silently. 

Stealing glances at her, Tsume realized that Saia really was beautiful. Suddenly, he knew that he wouldn't leave with the others for Paradise if Saia didn't come with them. He stopped, and so did she. Her eyes glinted when she looked at him.

"You coming with me, or not?" Tsume asked.

Saia smiled. "I don't think I ever had a choice," she murmured.

* * *

Tsume and Saia emerged from the woods a few minutes later to join the others. Toboe gave a small cry and ran to throw his arms around Saia. Tsume stiffened beside her as she returned the hug; this didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. 

"Saia!" exclaimed Toboe. "You're so warm! Even though it's so cold out…!"

Saia smiled gently. "Yes, I have always been this way. I don't know why, but it's been useful in the past."

Blue grinned as she said, "Well then, Toboe, it looks like you're the only one left! Hige is mine, Kiba will find Cheza eventually, and now…" She trailed off suggestively while looking at Tsume and Saia. Toboe's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between them. "You don't mean…"

"Of course she doesn't mean anything!" Tsume snarled defensively. "She's just spouting some female nonsense." Still, he couldn't stop the light blush coloring his face as he glared at Blue.

His heart was pounding as they all took off running past the trees, and it wasn't from the physical activity. It had more to do with the multi-colored female running beside him, and the thought that he would never have to leave her side again.


End file.
